


Czerń i biel

by Nigaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Wendigo Hannibal, gdzieś w sezonie pierwszym, nie mam pojęcia gdzie ta historia zmierza, oby nie wyszła kaszana, pierwszy raz piszę bez planu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Will został porwany i w samym środku lasu pozostawiony sam sobie, nie spodziewał się zostać uratowanym przez czarnego jelenia ze swoich koszmarów. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że jeleń okaże się prawdziwy, podobnie jak inne rogate stworzenie, które od czasu uratowania zaczął widywać w okolicy swojego domu. Czy obie istoty mogą być ze soba powiązane? Jeśli tak, to czego od niego chcą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will był przyzwyczajony do zimna, nie ważne czy był to chłodny wiatr, śnieg czy lodowata woda, w której łowił ryby. Zimno nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało, było częścią codzienności, jaką musiał znosić mieszkając w takim a nie innym klimacie. Nie ważne jednak jak bardzo był zahartowany, nic nie mogło go przygotować na przedzieranie się przez zaspy śniegu, ubrany jedynie w podkoszulek i bokserki. Był środek nocy i gdyby nie to, że doskonale wiedział, jak się tu znalazł, uznałby to za kolejny przypadek lunatykowania. Był jednak przytomny, gdy go tu zostawiono, a raczej pół mili wcześniej, bo tyle zdążył dopiero przejść.

Nie miał na sobie butów, czy skarpet, nic nie chroniło go przed śniegiem, którego zimno przedzierało się aż do samych kości. Nie czuł już stóp, obawiał się nawet, że jeśli jakoś nie umrze przysypany przez wciąż szalejącą zamieć, to na pewno straci obie nogi. I palce u rąk, które pomimo ciągłe zginania i prostowania, były praktycznie sztywne.

Gdzie był i czy idzie w dobrym kierunku było zagadką, której nie zdołał do tej pory rozwiązać. Z tego powodu oceniał swoje szanse na przeżycie na równe zeru. FBI i Jack na pewno już go szukali, ale czy zdarzą na czas? Las jest duży, a on jest tylko jednym małym człowieczkiem, którego ślady na śniegu błyskawicznie zacierała natura. Gdyby nie własna nieuwaga, nie zamarzałby teraz na śmierć.

Stał się kolejną ofiarą mordercy, którego Freddy Lounds ochrzciła mianem Dziadka Mroza. Pretensjonalne imię, ale bardzo pasujące do człowieka, który lubuje się w zamrażaniu ludzi. Jak do tej pory Dziadek Mróz zabił już pięć osób, wszystkie zamarzły na śmierć, a Will miał być szósty. Poprzednie ofiary zamarzały w lodówce, obłożone lodem. On miał zaszczyt zostać wywiezionym w sam środek dziczy w trakcie jednej z najgorszych śnieżyc, jakie nawiedziły okolicę od kilku lat. Temperatura musiała wynosić jakieś dwadzieścia jeden stopni na minusie, jeśli nie mniej, to już podchodziło pod spory mróz, a on nie miał niczego, czym mógłby się okryć i ogrzać. Schowanie się, rozpalenie ogniska i przeczekanie do rana też nie wchodziło w grę. Wiatr był zbyt porywisty, chrust zbyt mokry od śniegu, by rozpalić ogień, a drzewa nie dawały wystarczającej ochrony przed zamiecią. Czekała go śmierć, pytanie było tylko takie, za ile ona nastąpi i czy po wszystkim ktoś znajdzie jego ciało.

Jeśli jednak jakimś cudem przeżyje, winą obarczy Freddy. To ona umieściła jego zdjęcie na swojej stronie i to ona napisała tam, że FBI jest już bliskie schwytania mordercy, co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Wystarczyło jednak, by wystraszyć Dziadka Mroza, który jak najszybciej odnalazł Willa i porwał go z jego domu, by następnie zostawić go w środku lasu. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy to była mądra, czy głupia decyzja z jego strony. Ryzykował bardzo, w swojej panice mógł zostawić w Wolf Trap sporo śladów. Nie dopilnował też, czy ofiara aby na pewno zginie, a Will widział jego twarz i mógł ją bez problemu zidentyfikować. Musiał tylko przeżyć.

Przeszedł ostatnie pięć kroków nim w końcu opuściły go wszystkie siły. Padł na kolana i nie mógł już wstać z powrotem chociaż próbował. Wiatr uderzył w niego z jeszcze większą siłą, ciskając w niego kryształkami lodu, które wbijały się w skórę niczym sztylety. Will spojrzał na swoje ramię i zobaczył, że jest pokryte cienką warstewką śniegu. W ostatniej próbie rozgrzania się starał sie go strącić i rozmasować zmarzniętą skórę, ale mięśnie już go nie słuchały. Dziwił się, że w ogóle jeszcze oddycha i utrzymuje jako tako prostą pozycję. Był pewien, że ciepłe ma już tylko serce oraz płuca, które pracowały na ostatnich resztkach wychłodzonej krwi. Tylko cud mógł go teraz uratować i jak na zawołanie, cud się pojawił.

Pomimo wycia wiatru, Will usłyszał niewyraźne porykiwanie dochodzące gdzieś zza jego pleców. Nie miał siły, by się odwrócić i zobaczyć, co wydało z siebie ten dźwięk, było mu to w tej chwili obojętne. Nawet gdyby okazało się, że to niedźwiedź, nie bardzo by się tym przejął. I tak już umierał, więc przynajmniej mógłby się stać łatwą przekąską dla zapewne wygłodzonego zwierzęcia i przydać się na coś po raz ostatni.

To jednak nie był niedźwiedź, a zupełnie inne stworzenie, to samo, które często oglądał we śnie. Czarny jeleń przeszedł obok niego i zatrzymał się przed nim, znów porykując, tym razem głośniej. Will przyjrzał się zwierzęciu. Nic sobie nie robiło z zimna i śniegu, który w kontakcie z jego sierścią i piórami natychmiast topniał. Tym razem był pewny, że ma zwidy. Pierzaste jelenie nie istnieją, to musiała być halucynacja. To był ten moment tuż przed śmiercią, kiedy jego mózg nie potrafił już odróżnić rzeczywistości od omamów.

Jeleń prychnął, para uleciała z jego chrap, które po chwili zbliżył do Willa. Zwierzę trąciło go w czoło, pysk miało ciepły, gorący wręcz, jakby gorączkowało. Mimowolnie przybliżył się do źródła ciepła, ale jeleń się odsunął i obrócił do niego bokiem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak jest wysoki, wyższy zapewne od niektórych koni, musiał mieć z sześć stóp wysokości, oczywiście nie uwzględniając imponującego poroża. Nie takiego pamiętał ze swoich snów. Tamten jeleń był niższy i nie miał czerwonych ślepi, które teraz wpatrywały się w niego w oczekiwaniu.

Zwierzę zaryczało i położył się na śniegu, patrząc na Willa znad swojego grzbietu. Nagle szarpnęło głową, a potem zrobiło to ponownie, jakby czegoś chcąc. Miał zbyt zmarznięte usta, by zapytać o co chodzi – nie oczekiwałby zresztą odpowiedzi – domyślił się jednak, co jeleń od niego chce. Miał na niego wsiąść.

Choć jeszcze chwilę temu nie był w stanie nawet się podnieść, motywowany ciepłem stworzenia Will doczłapał do niego i z trudem przerzucił nogę nad jego grzbietem. Sapnął, gdy jego zmarznięte ciało dotknęło rozgrzanego zwierzęcia. Nie zwlekając przylgnął do niego cały, chcąc się rozgrzać. Wplótł palce w sierść i pióra, to samo starał się zrobić ze stopami, ale nie wychodziło mu to jednak tak dobrze. Czuł jednak, jak z każdą chwilą robi mu się coraz cieplej, a kończyny wracają do życia. Czy to możliwe, że jednak nie miał halucynacji? Czy przedśmiertne omamy mogły być tak realistyczne, że poczuł ciepło, choć tak naprawdę zamarzał? Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko przekonać się o tym w przyszłości.

Jeleń powoli stanął na nogi i zaczął iść przed siebie. Siedzący na nim Will zdawał się w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzać, podobnie jak wiatr wiejący centralnie w jego pysk. Zwierzę poruszało się z gracją, zręcznie wymijając kolejne, nisko położone gałęzie, które mogłyby poranić jeźdźca albo zaplątać się w rozłożyste poroże. Wiedziało też, dokąd idzie ani razu się nie zatrzymało, szło pewnie przed siebie stałym rytmem, a śnieg, które sięgał Willowi za kostki, nie był dla niego żadną przeszkodą.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak szli, ale gdy ujrzał w oddali światła latarek i usłyszał szczekanie psów tropiących wiedział już, że FBI jest blisko. Jeleń zatrzymał się i ponownie położył, by ułatwić Willowi zsunięcie się z jego grzbietu, co zrobił z wielką niechęcią. Było mu tak ciepło podczas tej jazdy, a teraz, gdy nie dotykał już ciepłej skóry zwierzęcia, znów zrobiło mu się zimno.

\- Jesteś w ogóle prawdziwy? – spytał, mogąc wreszcie normalnie mówić, przynajmniej na razie. Dotknął pyska jelenia, który ufnie wtulił się w jego dłoń nim wstał i zaczął się oddalać, gdy FBI było coraz bliżej. Patrzył za zwierzęciem, które zniknęło wśród drzew i ciemności dokładnie wtedy, gdy pierwszy promień latarki padł na Willa i po chwili otoczyło go stadko psów prowadzonych przez ich opiekunów.

\- Will! – usłyszał wołanie Jacka, a ktoś inny zarzucił mu na plecy ciepły koc, ale Will nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo za wszelką cenę próbował dostrzec jelenia. Ślady racic zniknęły, zasypane przez śnieg, o ile w ogóle tu kiedykolwiek były. Wciąż nie miał pewności, czy to nie była halucynacja, ale jeśli tak, to czemu był taki rozgrzany? Czemu jeszcze żył?

W końcu któryś z agentów, może nawet Jack, nakłonił go do ruszenia się. Musieli go zaprowadzić do schronienia. Will oglądał się co chwilę za siebie i mógł przysiąc, że gdy zrobił to po raz ostatni tuż przed dotarciem do jednego z wielu samochodów FBI, zobaczył w ciemności błysk czerwonych oczu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will zwierza się swojemu psychiatrze ze spotkania pierzastego jelenia.

\- Widziałem… pierzastego jelenia.

To były pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedział po przybyciu na wizytę do doktora Lectera. Nie widzieli się od tygodnia, bo trzy dni spędził w szpitalu, gdzie sprawdzali, czy aby na pewno nie ma hipotermii. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Jack miał z tym coś wspólnego, bo już wieczorem dzień po odnalezieniu czuł się dobrze i pewnie mógłby być puszczony do domu, a stało się inaczej.

Potem, gdy wreszcie go wypuścili, nawet nie zdążył wrócić do domu, gdy zgarnęło go FBI. Trzymali go pod kluczem dopóki nie złapali Dziadka Mroza, co stało się zaledwie wczoraj. Oczywiście podczas ciągłej obserwacji miał możliwość telefonowania i nawet z niej skorzystał, rozmawiając krótką chwilę z Hannibalem, by odwołać cotygodniową wizytę. Teraz wreszcie się zobaczyli, a Will poczuł z tego powodu dziwną ulgę.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał Lecter.

Siedzieli w fotelach ustawionych naprzeciw siebie. Doktor – wyprostowany, dumny, trochę onieśmielający, co kłóciło się z jego profesją. Całkowite przeciwieństwo Willa, który nieco przygarbiony patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na swojego rozmówcę. Zaczynał żałować, że pierwszy temat jaki zdecydował się poruszyć dotyczył jelenia, który mógł być halucynacją. Nie uważał go za taką, ale czemu ktoś miałby mu wierzyć? Tylko on go widział.

\- Kiedy zostałem porwany – odpowiedział, nerwowo zaciskając palce na oparciu fotela. – W lesie. Zawiózł mnie do Jacka.

\- Byłeś zmarznięty i spanikowany. – Lecter przyglądał mu się uważnie, czuł jego spojrzenie na każdym milimetrze ciała. Denerwował się przez to jeszcze bardziej. – Jesteś pewien, że to nie był wytwór zmęczonego twoim stanem umysłu?

Czy był pewien? Jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy spotkał jelenia, odpowiedziałby, że nie. Ale w szpitalu i pod obserwacją FBI miał dość czasu, by rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Byk był prawdziwy, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Tak. To co widziałem było prawdziwe.

Doktor Lecter założył nogę na nogę, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne, przenikające w głąb duszy Willa i próbujące poznać wszystkie jej sekrety.

\- Wierzę ci.

\- Wierzysz?

Nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć, na pewno nie od kogoś tak wykształconego i patrzącego na świat racjonalnie jak Hannibal.

\- Jesteś naprawdę przekonany co do prawdziwości swoich słów – wyjaśnił doktor. – Wierzę, że naprawdę widziałeś jelenia. Ale czy był to pierzasty jeleń? Nie.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał zmieszany.

\- Byłeś umierający, Will. Twój mózg nie funkcjonował prawidłowo i groziło mu odcięcie od źródła energii. Wierzę, że na granicy śmierci zobaczyłeś prawdziwego jelenia, który był akurat w lesie.

\- I dziki jeleń pozwolił mi się ujeżdżać? – Will parsknął. – Wątpię, doktorze.

\- Nie, nie przyjechałeś na jeleniu. Twój mózg podchwycił jego obraz, starając się desperacko zapewnić organizmowi przetrwanie. Wytworzył dobrze ci znaną ze snów halucynację, która doprowadziła cię do Jacka i FBI.

\- Sugerujesz, że sam odnalazłem drogę?

\- Człowiek jest w stanie wiele zdziałać, gdy w grę wchodzi przetrwanie. Twoja wola walki o życie przybrała postać jelenia z twoich koszmarów i jako halucynacja dała ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa i siły na dalszą podróż. Podczas gdy twój mózg wyświetlał ci obraz jazdy na jeleniu do bezpiecznego miejsca, twoje ciało poruszało się dalej choć nawet nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Szedłeś tak długo aż odnalazłeś Jacka.

\- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie on jest.

\- Nie musiałeś. Szedłeś na oślep, chciałeś po prostu przetrwać. Miałeś niesamowite szczęście, że trafiłeś na Jacka.

\- Wiem, co widziałem – upierał się dalej Will. Teraz palce na oparciu fotela zaciskały się nie z nerwów, ale z gniewu. – Jeleń był prawdziwy.

\- Byłeś jedynym, który go widział. Śnieżyca zniszczyła wszelkie ślady racic, o ile jakiekolwiek były.

\- On był prawdziwy.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Hannibal wyglądał na naprawdę zaciekawionego.

\- Ciepło, które z niego emanowało, było zbyt…

Hannibal odczekał kilka chwil nim zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

\- Zbyt?

\- Halucynacja nie może być taka ciepła – dokończył Will, w końcu patrząc doktorowi w oczy, po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progu jego gabinetu.

\- Byłbyś zdziwiony tym, co potrafi stworzyć nasz mózg, byle tylko pobudzić nas do działania – powiedział Lecter. – Nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne rzeczy są w stanie ożyć dzięki naszej wyobraźni.

\- To nie była tylko moja wyobraźnia. – Will nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał, by Hannibal mu uwierzył, by go zrozumiał. Dlatego właśnie zdecydował się w ogóle mu powiedzieć o jeleniu. Nie wspomniał o nim ani Jackowi, ani Alanie, nikomu. Wierzył, że Lecter jako jedyny mu uwierzy. Najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Gdybyś miał jakiś dowód, Will, może byłbym bardziej skłonny do uwierzenia ci. Wybacz, ale nie trafiłeś do mnie przypadkiem, mam wszelkie podstawy by sądzić, że to co widziałeś było tylko halucynacją, skarżyłeś się na nie już wcześniej, w tym i na pierzastego jelenia ze snów.

\- Ten przypadek jest inny.

\- Bo jesteś przekonany, że taki jest.

Lecter miał rację. Gdy opowiadał mu o swoich poprzednich halucynacjach, zawsze był co do ich prawdziwości niezdecydowany. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie miał wątpliwości, że to nie sen czy omam.

\- Wybacz, że nie miałem przy sobie komórki, by uwiecznić jelenia na zdjęciu – rzucił kąśliwie. – Trudno było mi go ukryć w bokserkach. Następnym razem, gdy zostanę porwany, to o tym pomyślę.

\- Nie ma potrzeby być tak cynicznym – skarcił go Hannibal. – Musisz zrozumieć, Will, że należy mi na twoim dobru. Jako przyjaciel bardzo chciałbym ci uwierzyć, ale jako twój psychiatra muszę być sceptyczny. Przykro mi.

\- Mnie też.

Więc Hannibal chciał dowodu? Świetnie, zamierzał mu go dostarczyć. Przeczesze wszystkie lasy i zagajniki wokół Baltimore. Wytropi każdego jelenia aż spotka tego jednego, który uratował go tamtej nocy. Nigdy nie był niczego bardziej pewny niż istnienia tego stworzenia i zamierzał je udowodnić, nie tylko doktorowi.

Ich wizyta porwała krócej niż zwykle. Nie mógł już dłużej znieść spojrzenia, jakim obdarzał go Lecter. Współczuł mu i strasznie to Willa irytowało. Nie potrzebował współczucia, chciał tylko, by przestali go brać za wariata.

Wrócił do domu pełen złości i żalu. Tych dwóch emocji było w nim aż tyle, że nawet psy nie chciały się z nim przywitać, obserwowały go tylko z daleka. Wypuścił je na dwór, a sam usiadł do swoich przynęt, by zająć czymś ręce i umysł. Musiał się uspokoić.

Skupiony na detalach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno, a jego małe stadko przybłęd wciąż było na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, wszystkie psy wpadły do środka i pobiegły się ogrzać. Tylko Winston wciąż stał na ganku.

\- Co jest, piesku? – zapytał go Will i przyklęknął obok, by podrapać zwierzaka za uchem.

Winston nie zareagował tak jak zwykle, łasząc się do niego z wywieszonym jęzorem. Zamiast tego dalej wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Will podążył za nim wzrokiem. Mrużąc oczy starał się wypatrzyć coś, co tak zafrapowało Winstona. Może zobaczył wiewiórkę albo jakiegoś ptaka? Ciężko było dostrzec w ciemnościach.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił psa i pociągnął go lekko za obrożę, by nakłonić go do ruszenia się. Winston ani drgnął. – Hej, chodź do środka. Czas na kolację.

Winston zaszczekał nagle, co zdarzało mu się rzadko. Nie było to jednak szczeknięcie pełne ekscytacji na wzmiankę o jedzeniu. Nie, to było ostrzeżenie w stronę czegoś, co znajdowało się pomiędzy drzewami rosnącymi blisko jego domu. Cokolwiek to było, poruszyło się, a w ciemności zalśniły czerwone ślepia, które wpatrzone były teraz w Willa. Był pewien, że to pierzasty jeleń, chciał nawet do niego podejść, ale nim choćby zdążył się ruszyć, zza chmur wyszedł księżyc, który rozświetlił nieco otoczenie. Nadal było ciemno, ale teraz był w stanie dostrzec na tle drzew sylwetkę stworzenia.

To zdecydowanie nie był jeleń, ale coś humanoidalnego. Miało pewnie z ponad osiem stóp wysokości, nawet więcej niż jeleń, choć teraz stało przygarbione. Łapy stworzenia były długie i prawdopodobnie sięgały ziemi – nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak wyglądają dłonie. Czarna skóra idealnie maskowała je w ciemności i utrudniała dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się istocie. Z tego powodu dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegł kolejny szczegół. Poroże. Niemal wtapiało się w gałęzie nad głową stworzenia. Zobaczył je tylko dlatego, bo stwór poruszył łbem, a wraz z nim rogami. Chwilę potem istota czmychnęła z niesamowitą prędkością w lesie, a Winston wreszcie się uspokoił i wszedł do domu, podczas gdy oniemiały Will stał na ganku.

Oddychał ciężej niż jeszcze chwilę temu, coś w tej istocie sprawiało, że odczuwał niepokój, który nie zniknął wraz z nią. Była tak podobna do jelenia, ale jednocześnie inna, nie tylko ze względu na podobną do ludzkiej sylwetkę.

Will złapał się za głowę i potrząsnął nią niczym pies.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? – zapytał, choć nie wiedział kogo.

Czy ta istota była halucynacją, czy tak jak jeleń była prawdziwa? Jak wyjaśniłby jej istnienie doktor Lecter? Jego teoria z jeleniem brzmiała sensownie, a jak by sobie poradził z tym, czego przed chwilą doświadczył Will?

\- Może rzeczywiście wariuję – stwierdził. Nieco już uspokojony wrócił powoli do domu, uważnie obserwując las. Na wszelki wypadek zamknął jeszcze za sobą drzwi nim poszedł przygotować psom jedzenie.

Psy. Winston. Właśnie.

To nie mógł być tylko omam. Winston też widział to stworzenie, zaszczekał na nie. Ale czy Hannibal uwierzy psu? Will wyobraził sobie, co doktor by na to powiedział.

\- Winston zaszczekał na coś, co tylko on sam zobaczył, a twój mózg dopowiedział sobie resztę – usłyszał w głowie głos Lectera. Tak realistyczny, jak gdyby jego właściciel znajdował się tuż bok. Przeszył go dreszcz na tę myśl. – Nie było tam żadnej, rogatej istoty, Will.

\- Była, doktorze Lecter – powiedział Will swojej wyobraźni. – I zamierzam to udowodnić.


	3. Chapter 3

Zobaczył stwora ponownie następnego dnia, zaraz z samego rana, gdy wypuścił psy na spacer. Musiał się kręcić wokół jego domu całą noc, bo wszędzie znajdowały się ślady dziwnych, szponiastych stóp.

Tym razem mógł się bestii lepiej przyjrzeć, choć ta dalej trzymała dystans. W świetle dnia jej czarna skóra kontrastowała z bielą śniegu, wyglądała jak nietypowego kształtu, ziejąca pustką dziura do innego wymiaru.

Poczwara była przeraźliwie chuda, jakby składała się tylko z kości pokrytych skórą. Mimo to wyglądała na potężną i zdolną zabić jednym uderzeniem uzbrojonych w długie pazury łap. Obserwując ją tak, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mniej ludzka niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Owszem, stała na dwóch nogach, ale nie miała twarzy, a pysk. Smukły, nieco wydłużony, z wielkimi czerwonymi ślepiami skierowanymi do przodu. Choć nie przypominała człowieka, Will był w stanie wyczuć emanujący z niej ludzki pierwiastek. Z pewnością była to istota inteligentna, bo gdy tylko poszedł po aparat, by uwiecznić bestię na zdjęciu, ta czmychnęła do lasu, z którego przyszła i już nigdy więcej nie powróciła. Dalej jednak czuł jej obecność, głównie podczas snu. Budził się czasem nawet kilka razy w ciągu nocy, ale ilekroć podchodził do okna, nie dostrzegał w ciemności jarzących się, czerwonych ślepi.

Nie poruszał już więcej tematu rogatej istoty podczas sesji z Hannibalem, choć ten ewidentnie o tym wspominał, Will jednak ani razu nie podchwycił przynęty zarzucanej przez psychiatrę. Nie chciał znów słuchać o swoim szaleństwie. Dopóki nie zdobędzie przekonującego dowodu, nie piśnie ani słowem o bestii.

Tak minęły mu dwa tygodnie. W nocy wypatrywał czerwonych oczu, za dnia przechadzał się po lesie w nadziei, że znajdzie jakiś trop, a wieczorami poznawał wszystkie możliwości nowego aparatu fotograficznego, który kupił kilka dni wcześniej. Chciał być pewny, że zdjęcia będą miały jak najlepszą jakość. Nosił aparat wszędzie, nawet na uczelnię i na sesje. Hannibal nigdy nie skomentował tego faktu, ale najwyraźniej bawiło go zaangażowanie Willa.

Na nic jednak się zdał aparat, bo bestia zniknęła. Albo ją tamtego dnia wystraszył na dobre albo Lecter jednak miał rację i po postu nie istniała. Wolał tę pierwszą opcję choć nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak coś tak groźnie wyglądającego mogło się bać małego kawałka plastiku i elektroniki.

Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego jednego poranka, kiedy był już mocno zrezygnowany i zaczynał wierzyć, że to wszystko naprawdę była halucynacja. Gdy jak co rano wypuścił psy, te od razu zniknęły mu z oczu, zanurzając się pomiędzy drzewa. Zagwizdał na nie od razu i zawołał, ale zamiast nich z gęstwiny wypadł pierzasty jeleń, a zaraz za nim Winston i pozostałe przybłędy.

Psy skakały wokół byka i szczekały podekscytowane, jakby czegoś od niego chcąc. Nie bały się chociaż jeleń prychał i tupał racicami, próbując je odgonić. W końcu jednak pochylił łeb zniecierpliwiony i zaszarżował. To był udawany atak, ale wystarczył, by psy się rozbiegły i zajęły swoimi sprawami.

Jeleń otrząsnął się i spojrzał na Willa, który oniemiały stał nadal na ganku.

\- To ty – wyszeptał zdumiony, robiąc krok w stronę zwierzęcia. Gdy to nie umknęło przerażone, zaczął iść w jego stronę aż stali naprzeciw siebie. Niepewnie wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą jeleń obwąchał, a następnie trącił zimnym nosem. – Jesteś prawdziwy.

Byk zaryczał i wierzgnął niespokojnie, jakby obrażony insynuacją, że mógłby nie istnieć. Will zaśmiał się.

\- Jesteś strasznie dumny – zauważył głaszcząc zwierzę po pysku. – Wybacz, że wątpiłem w twoją prawdziwość, ale twoje tajemnicze pojawienie się wtedy w lesie i długa nieobecność wskazywały na coś innego. Ale skoro nawet psy cię widzą, to musisz być prawdziwy.

Jeleń pokiwał łbem, trącając nim Willa i omal nie wbijając mu poroża w oko.

\- Wow, uważaj, przyjacielu. – Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tak się ucieszy na widok stworzenia, które nawiedzało go w snach. Choć ostatnio pierzasty jeleń został zastąpiony przez rogatą istotę. – Czy ty i ten drugi stwór to jedno i to samo? – zapytał. – Wyglądacie podobnie, oczy macie te same. I pyski.

Zwierzę znów pokiwało łbem.

\- Hmm… Czym tym jesteś? Szkoda, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć.

Nigdy nie próbował szukać informacji w Internecie ani w książkach. Najwyraźniej powinien, bo same stwory nie zamierzały mu raczej udzielić informacji na jego pytania. Gdyby tylko miał zdjęcia, mógłby je porównać z wyobrażeniami różnych stworów z legend. Bał się jednak ruszyć, by nie spłoszyć jelenia. Czuł się w jego obecności spokojny i bezpieczny jak nigdy. Gdyby mógł, pozostałby z nim już na zawsze, zupełnie pozbawiony zmartwień.

Ten spokój nie mógł jednak trwać długo, bo jeden z psów pojawił się przy nodze Willa i z dumą położył przed nią coś włochatego i czarnego.

\- Co to? – zapytał psa i trącił puchatą kulkę nogą. – Buster, na litość boską, nie zabijaj wiewiórek – skarcił zwierzaka Will. Buster zaszczekał wesoło i dołączył do reszty sfory, nic sobie nie robiąc z beszta swojego pana.

Will westchnął i zaczął się zastanawiać, co z martwą wiewiórką zrobić. Nie mógł jej zostawić, bo jeszcze któryś z psów postanowiłby ją zjeść. Mógłby ją wywieźć gdzieś daleko, ale szkoda było zachodu. Ostatecznie postanowił po prostu wyrzucić ją do śmieci licząc na to, że nie zacznie się tam rozkładać przed przybyciem śmieciarzy. Nim jednak zdążył to zrobić jeleń pochylił się nad martwym gryzoniem i wbił w niego – o dziwo – zaskakująco długie i ostre zęby. Jednym sprawnym ruchem oderwał z niej kawał mięsa i połknął, a potem zabrał się za kolejny. Pożarł nawet kości, które trzeszczały przy każdym ugryzieniu jak suche gałązki drzew.

Choć wcześniej nie miał powodów do obaw, teraz Will się cofnął, widząc jak jeleń pochłania mięso jakby to był jego największy przysmak. Być może nawet tak było, ale dlaczego? Z tego co pamiętał z biologii, jeleniowate zdecydowanie były roślinożerne, nie jadały mięsa. Ale z drugiej strony jelenie nie miały też piór i nie były wielkości wymarłego już eucladocerosa. Ani nie były tak ufne wobec ludzi jak ten. Gdy przypomniał sobie o tych faktach, jedzenie przez niego mięsa nie wydawało mu się już takie nietypowe.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dziwnym stworzeniem – stwierdził Will, gdy jeleń skończył jeść. Po wiewiórce pozostała tylko mała kępka sierści, którą byk nie był już zainteresowany. – Stój w miejscu, dobra. Zaraz wracam.

Nie ważne jak bardzo bał się ucieczki zwierzęcia, musiał je uwiecznić na zdjęciu. Żałował, że właśnie dzisiaj nie zabrał ze sobą na spacer aparatu. Miałby już wtedy z głowy dowód dla Hannibala.

Will szybko wrócił do domu i chwycił urządzenie, które na nieszczęście trzymał w swojej sypialni. Błagał w myślach, by jeleń jeszcze był tak, gdzie go zostawił, ale gdy zbiegając po schodach usłyszał silnik samochodu wiedział już, że nie ma co na to liczyć.

Przed domem zaparkował Jack, który właśnie wysiadł z auta.

\- Znalazłeś sobie nowe hobby? – zapytał widząc aparat w rękach Willa. Jack oczywiście nie wiedział o jego obsesji. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko się widywali, prawie wcale.

\- Po co przyjechałeś, Jack? – Will nie krył w swoim głosie irytacji. Był tak bliski zrobieniu zdjęcia i wszystko poszło w diabły, bo właśnie w tym momencie Jack postanowił wpaść z wizytą, najpewniej po pomoc w związku ze sprawą.

\- Było kolejne morderstwo. – O wilku mowa. – Myślimy, że to znowu Rozpruwacz.

\- Zawsze tak myślicie – zauważył i westchnął. – Zamknę tylko psy w domu i możemy jechać.

\- Dziękuję.

Kiedy odjeżdżali, Will spojrzał w lusterko i w jego odbiciu zobaczył jelenia przyglądającemu się im z oddali. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Jack tego nie zauważył, ale gdy próbował mu o tym powiedzieć, jelenia już nie było.

* * *

 

Jack był ignorantem. Sprawa, do której go zaciągnął, w ogóle nie przypominała morderstwa Rozpruwacza. Była zbyt niechlujna, mało elegancka. Taki perfekcjonista jak Rozpruwacz nie popełniłby tak karygodnego błędu w eksponowaniu swojej ofiary. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że narządy były nietknięte.

\- Niczego jeszcze nie dotykaliśmy – poinformował go Jack. Furgony FBI co prawda stały przed domem, gdzie znajdowało się ciało, ale nikt z nich jeszcze nie wyszedł. Nikomu nie uśmiechało się bezcelowe stanie na mrozie, gdy mogli siedzieć w ciepłych samochodach. – Masz pięć minut.

\- Pięć mi wystarczy – zapewnił Will i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Robił to już tysiące razy, a mimo to zawsze przychodziło mu to z niewielkim trudem. Wszyscy sądzili, że to dla niego nic trudnego, ale nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak ciężko jest wejść w umysł mordercy, gdy miało się do dyspozycji tylko ciało jego ofiary. Dużo łatwiej było mu zrozumieć żywych ludzi, choć musiał przyznać, że ci martwi nie obrażali się, gdy odkrywał jakąś niewygodną dla nich prawdę. Pod tym względem wolał analizować trupy, nawet jeśli miał przez nie później koszmary.

Pierwsze sceny morderstwa stanęły mu przed oczami. Wyobraził samego siebie jako mordercę. Wszedł do domu frontowymi drzwiami, trzasnął nimi, by zwrócić uwagę ofiary, która wybiegła z kuchni. Mężczyzna, w średnim wieku. Zaskoczył go swoim nagłym pojawieniem, ale nie wystraszył. Znali się. Dopiero widok noża w jego dłoni wystraszył mężczyznę. Rzucił się do ucieczki, tak po prostu, nawet nie próbował pytać, o co chodzi. Mądra decyzja, ale za wolna reakcja. Pochwycił go jednym sprawnym ruchem i wielokrotnie dźgnął w klatkę piersiową, rozbryzgując krew na wszystkie strony. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż ofiara osunie się na ziemię bez życia.

Następnie przykucnął przy nieruchomym już ciele i zaczął je ciąć, aż odsłonił wszystkie organy. Nie zabrał żadnego, chciał po prostu sprofanować ciało. To była wyjątkowo amatorska robota. To nie była zemsta, czy zabójstwo z nadzieją na jakieś korzyści, ale najzwyklejsza ciekawość. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda umierający człowiek.

Po rozcięciu mężczyzny rzucił nóż do zlewu w kuchni i uciekł. Wizja nagle się zmieniła. Powietrze obok ciała zafalowało i po chwili pojawił się tam pierzasty jeleń, który bez ostrzeżenia zaczął pożerać zwłoki. Odgłos mlaskania i odrywanych kawałów mięsa dźwięczał mu w uszach.

Natychmiast wyszedł z transu, ale dźwięk jedzenia nie ustał tylko się nasilił, a jego przyczyna – rogaty stwór – przykucał nad ciałem i pożerała je do kości. Gdy Will ją zobaczył, poczuł niepokój, który dosłownie zwalił go z nóg. To zwróciło uwagę bestii, która cała pokrwawiona, skierowała na niego swoje czerwone ślepia. Ignorując do połowy zjedzone ciało, potwór podszedł do przerażonego mężczyzny, który odczołgiwał się dopóki nie trafił za sobą na ścianę. Zagoniony w kozi róg Will mógł tylko znieruchomieć z nadzieją, że to część wizji albo stwór postanowi nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Zwątpił to w drugie, gdy do jego twarzy powoli zbliżała się szponiasta łapa i pełny kłów pysk, z którego wydobywał się mrożący krew w żyłach warkot.

To i pierzasty jeleń, to nie mogły być te same istoty. Niemożliwe, by wywoływały w nim tak skrajne emocje. Nie miał jednak czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, bo jeden z pazurów drasnął go w policzek. Nie przeciął skóry, ale na pewno mógł.

Will zamknął oczy, nie będąc dłużej w stanie wpatrywać się w te czerwone ślepia bestii. Czuł jej oddech na twarzy, śmierdział zgnilizną i rozkładem. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i nie zwymiotował tylko dlatego, bo odór nagle zniknął. Otworzył oczy w samą porę by zobaczyć, jak bestia znika przez otwarte okno na końcu korytarza. Pobiegł za nią, ignorując głosy Jacka, który musiał wcześniej spłoszyć stwora swoimi krokami na schodach.

\- Will?

Okno prowadziło do ogrodu, gdzie nie było nikogo z FBI. Choć znajdowali się w środku miasta, z taką prędkością i takimi uliczkami bestia nie miała problemu z wymknięciem się do lasu, skąd najwyraźniej pochodziła. Tylko czemu przyszła tu za nim?

\- Will, w porządku? – usłyszał znów Jacka.

Nie, nie było z nim w porządku, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Nie przed Jackiem. Przed Hannibalem, tak, ale nie przed Jackiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, ale niezbyt przekonywująco. Nie miał jednak siły na lepsze kłamstwo, wciąż był zbyt roztrzęsiony po bliskim spotkaniu z rogatą istotą. Oglądanie jej z daleka nie mogło się równać z patrzeniem jej prosto w wypełnione głodem oczy.

\- Dlaczego masz krew na policzku?

Zaskoczony szybko dotknął się w miejsce, gdzie stwór musnął go pazurem. Nic dziwnego, że zostawił ślad, miał zakrwawione łapy po niedokończonym posiłku. Nie mógł tego jednak powiedzieć Jackowi.

\- Nie wiem – skłamał, tym razem z pewnością w głosie. – Przez chwilę źle się poczułem, musiałem przez przypadek dotknąć policzkiem zachlapanej ściany.

\- Dlatego byłeś przy oknie?

\- Tak – potwierdził ze stanowczością w głosie. – Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, musiałem odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Te wyjaśnienia nie usatysfakcjonowały Jacka, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Jesteś roztrzęsiony – zauważył.

\- To nic – zbagatelizował, choć nie marzył teraz o niczym innym tylko o znalezieniu się w obecności pierzastego jelenia. Tylko on mógł go teraz uspokoić.

\- To nie jest nic, wyglądasz jakbyś miał dostać ataku paniki. Dzwonię po doktora Lectera.

\- Nie, Jacka, to nic…

Za późno.

\- Doktorze Lecter, mamy pewien problem… Tak, to Will. Źle z nim… Czekam. – Jack rozłączył się i spojrzał na Willa, który gromił go wzrokiem. – Hannibal będzie za dziesięć minut.

\- Fantastycznie – odparł opierając się o ścianę przy oknie, podczas gdy ekipa FBI zapełniała miejsce zbrodni. Nie skupił się na nich, zamknął oczy, musiał się uspokoić. Więc zaczął myśleć o pierzastym jeleniu.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwał Jack, ale na pewno nie tego. Hannibal przyjechał zgodnie z obietnicą po równych dziesięciu minutach i zabrał Willa do swojego gabinetu na przedwczesną sesję. Najwyraźniej nie miał tego dnia innych pacjentów, ale obecność roztrzęsionego Willa niewiele pod tym względem zmieniła. Nie chciał mówić, nie miał na to nawet najmniejszej ochoty i po prostu siedział w fotelu patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na swojego psychiatrę. Zachowywał się zupełnie, jakby go tam nie było.

Hannibal szanował jego decyzję, ale jednocześnie zachował pełen profesjonalizm i zamiast zająć się czymś ciekawszym niż obserwowanie dąsającego się pacjenta, skupiał się wyłącznie na Willu pokazując mu tym samym, że jeśli jednak najdzie go chęć na rozmowę, to on na pewno będzie słuchał. Minęło jednak pół godziny, a Will tak jak milczał, tak robił to dalej. Lecter nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw, ale te sesje miały pomagać pacjentom, więc czy ten tego chciał czy nie, jakaś rozmowa musiała się odbyć. Postanowił ją więc zainicjować.

\- Jack nie wyjawił mi żadnych szczegółów dotyczących twojego ataku – odezwał się Hannibal. Will wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

\- To nie był atak – zaprzeczył szybko.

\- Więc co?

\- Po prostu zobaczyłem coś, czego nie powinno tam być.

\- Halucynację?

Will pokręcił głową i westchnął. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później temat omamów powróci.

\- Zobaczyłem to w mojej wizji.

\- Te wizje to wytwór twojej wyobraźni, taki sam jak każda halucynacja.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz mi po prostu uwierzyć? – zapytał Will z żalem i pretensją w głosie. – Ile jeszcze razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie oszalałem i że to co widzę jest prawdziwe?

Hannibalowi wyraźnie nie spodobał się ton jego głosu, bo jego oczy zrobiły się nagle dziwnie chłodne, choć mimika twarzy pozostała taka sama i ani trochę nie wskazywała na zmianę nastroju u doktora.

\- Tłumaczyłem ci to już, Will.

\- Więc przestań patrzeć na tę sprawę jako mój psychiatra – poprosił zdesperowany. Tak bardzo pragnął wsparcia, a nikt nie chciał mu go dać. – Spójrz na to jako mój przyjaciel.

Wpatrzony w niego Lecter milczał długo, tak długo, że atmosfera w gabinecie zrobiła się gęsta i niezwykle napięta. Will denerwował się z każdą chwilą, czekając na odpowiedź, której się obawiał. Miał przeczucie, że znów zostanie uznany za niezrównoważonego.

\- Patrzę – odezwał się wreszcie Hannibal – i widzę przyjaciela, który nie może sobie poradzić ze stresem oraz ciążącą na nim presją. Który po bliskim kontakcie ze śmiercią usiłuje naprawić luki w pamięci z tamtego dnia, kiedy został porwany.

Chociaż takiej reakcji się spodziewał i tak poczuł się zdradzony. Jeśli nawet Hannibal go nie rozumiał, to kto mógłby to zrobić?

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To nie tak. Wszystko co widziałem, było prawdziwe – upierał się dalej. Był już na granicy załamania nerwowego, chciało mu się wręcz płakać z bezsilności.

\- Co widziałeś, Will?

\- Widziałem jelenia w wizji. Pożerał zwłoki tak jak pożarł przed moim domem wiewiórkę – opowiedział drżącym głosem. – A gdy otworzyłem oczy, ciało było pożerane przez rogatą istotę. Dotknęła mnie, a potem uciekła spłoszona przez Jacka.

\- Czy przyjrzałeś się po tym ciału?

\- Tak. Było rozerwane na strzępy, na wpół pożarte. Będą na to dowody w raporcie ekipy Jacka.

\- Być może ciało zostało zjedzone przez psa – zasugerował ze spokojem Hannibal.

\- Ofiara nie miała psa, a jak dziki pies by tam wszedł? Dom był zamknięty.

\- Którędy uciekła rogata istota?

\- Przez okno.

\- Pies mógł się dostać tą samą drogą.

\- To nie był pies, doktorze! – Will nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z podniesionego tonu głosu. – Znam się na psach, tego nie zrobiłby pies, a wilki w mieście nie występują.

\- W mieście żyje wiele zwierząt, które…

\- Błagam, nie mów tego – przerwał mu Will. – Nie mów. Nie jestem szalony. To nie były halucynacje…

\- Will.

\- Nie były.

\- Will.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na doktora, który nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Hannibal?

\- Masz atak paniki, musisz się uspokoić. – Lecter wziął go za rękę i przyłożył ją sobie do klatki piersiowej na wysokości serca. – Skup się na biciu mojego serca i spróbuj zrównać z nim rytm swojego. Bierz powoli głębokie wdechy przez nos i wypuszczaj je ustami, możesz to zrobić?

Will przytaknął i dostosował się do zaleceń Hannibala. Jego spokojne bicie serca szybko pomogło mu się uspokoić, choć ciężko było je wyczuć przez kilka warstw ubrań. Z nikąd pojawiła się chęć dotknięcia jego skóry i doświadczenia pełnego kontaktu. Poproszenie jednak o coś takiego byłoby nietaktowne.

\- Wciąż uważam, że te istoty są prawdziwe – powiedział cicho. Hannibal nadal był przy nim i monitorował z troską jego stan.

\- Wiem.

\- Dostarczę ci dowód. Zrobię to.

\- Wiem – powtórzył, a Will poczuł, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Poczuł spokój.

* * *

 

Dwa dni później Will został wezwany do biura Jacka, gdzie dostał do ręki raport sekcji zwłok.

\- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? – zażądał Crawford.

Przyczyna śmierci zgadzała się z tym, co widział podczas oględzin miejsca zbrodni. Mężczyzna zginął na skutek utraty krwi, ale nie można było stwierdzić, co było tego przyczyną. Wszystko przez to, że zwłoki były w połowie zjedzone i wszelkie ślady zostały zniszczone.

Po dokładnym przeczytaniu raportu Will był jeszcze bardziej pewny co do tego, że to nie był pies jak sugerował Hannibal. Ani żadne inne zwierze jak szop czy lis. Ofierze wyjedzono nawet szpik z niektórych kości, ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy brak serca i próba dostania się do mózgu. Jeśli zwierzę miałoby coś zjeść z bufetu, jakim byłby człowiek, zaczęłoby od wątroby, która jest najpożywniejsza, a okazała się jedynym nietkniętym organem. Szpik także należał do przysmaków, ale o ile na miejscu zbrodni nie było hieny albo zwierzęcia o podobnym zgryzie, to można było wykluczyć udział miejscowej fauny.

\- Co tu wyjaśniać? – spytał Will odrzucając raport na biurko.

\- Na przykład jak ofiara, która przez osobę odpowiedzialną za jej znalezienie została opisana jako nietkniętą i w całości, po twoim pojawieniu się zaczęła wyglądać jakby dorwało się do niej stado wilków?

\- Może świadek kłamał.

\- Po co?

\- Nie wiem, Jack, nie rozmawiałem z nim.

\- Ktoś zeżarł zwłoki, Will.

\- To na pewno nie byłem ja.

\- Miałeś krew na policzku – przypomniał mu. Jack świdrował go wzrokiem, próbując poznać wszystkie jego sekrety, jakie w tej chwili posiadał.

\- Na pewno po takiej uczcie miałbym więcej krwi na sobie niż małą kreskę.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawne, Will?

\- Nie.

Tak, dodał w myślach. Ponieważ uważasz mnie za podejrzanego choć powinieneś szukać czarnego, rogatego stwora wielkości profesjonalnego koszykarza NBA.

\- Nie wiem, co zobaczyłeś w tej swojej wizji, Will, czy cokolwiek tam doświadczasz podczas oglądania miejsca zbrodni, ale jeśli coś wiesz, musisz mi powiedzieć. Teraz.

Oczywiście Jack miał rację. Ukrywanie czegoś takiego przed FBI nie było dobrym posunięciem, ale miał do wyboru albo to albo bycie uznanym przez kolejną osobę za wariata. Po wyjawieniu mu prawdy, Jack zadzwoniłby do psychiatryka. Dopóki nie zdobędzie jakiegoś wiarygodnego zdjęcia i uprzednio nie pokaże go Hannibalowi, nawet słówkiem Jackowi nie piśnie na temat rogatej istoty.

\- Widziałem tylko ofiarę będącą dźganą nożem. Nic więcej.

Jack nie to chciał usłyszeć i nie omieszkał pokazać swojego rozczarowania i gniewu.

\- Jesteś wolny – odesłał go oschle i zajął się raportem.

Will wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania.

* * *

 

Kilka następnych dni było naprawdę stresujących. Znów nie rozstawał się ze swoim aparatem, ale tym razem jego obsesja tylko się pogłębiła. Praktycznie nie bywał w domu, cały dzień spędzał na łonie natury usiłując upolować pierzastego jelenia albo rogatą istotę. By to zrobić, zabijał gołębie i zostawiał ich ciała jako przynęty. Udało mu się zwabić zdziczałego psa, dwa lisy, chmarę kruków i rysia. Mimo to nie tracił nadziei jak ostatnio. Nie podda się dopóki nie zrobi choć jednego zdjęcia.

Jedyne momenty, kiedy nie polował, to wykłady i sesje u psychiatry. Po ich ostatniej rozmowie, Hannibal zrobił się bardziej wyrozumiały i starał się chociaż udawać, że mu wierzy. Nie było to wiele, ale Will doceniał jego chęci poprawy mu humoru. Przynajmniej nie czuł się już jak kompletny wariat.

Zbliżała się właśnie godzina kolejnej wizyty. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu dlatego postanowił go wykorzystać na schwytanie większej ilości gołębi. Zaskakująco łatwo było je złapać, gdy już się je zwabiło okruchami chleba. Małe stadko zebrało się właśnie na tyłach jego domu, gdy Will poczuł, że nie jest sam. Zaniepokojony oderwał wzrok od ptaków i spojrzał przed siebie.

To znowu ona, ta sama rogata istota, która pożarła zwłoki. Stała nieco przygarbiona na granicy lasu i wbijała w niego swoje świdrujące spojrzenie. Wyglądała na głodną.

Will zignorował instynkt każący mu uciekać i chwycił aparat przewieszony przez szyję. Cała praktyka z dobrym ustawianiem urządzenia została w mgnieniu oka zapomniana, liczyło się tylko zrobienie zdjęcia. Pierwsze było niewyraźne przez jego roztrzęsione ręce, drugie źle oświetlone, a na trzecim znalazł się kawałek jego palca. Dopiero za czwartym i piątym razem mu się udało. Na jego szczęście istota stała nieruchomo i na obu fotografiach wyszła bardzo wyraźnie pomimo dzielącego ich dystansu. Z takimi dowodami w ręku cieszył się na spotkanie z Hannibalem jak nigdy.

Szybko umknął do domu ignorując zaniepokojone psy. Zamknął je w środku, bo tylko przeszkadzałyby mu w łapaniu gołębi. Wszystkie co do jednego piszczały i z podkulonymi ogonami kręciły się wokół Willa, który podekscytowany dzwonił właśnie do swojego psychiatry, by nieco przyspieszyć dzisiejszą wizytę.

\- Hannibal, muszę się z tobą zobaczyć – powiedział gdy tylko doktor podniósł słuchawkę. Może to było niemiłe z jego strony tak się nie przywitać, ale to była sprawa życia i śmierci.

\- Jesteśmy na dzisiaj umówieni, Will.

\- Wiem, ale to pilne.

\- Cóż, jeden z pacjentów odwołał wizytę, więc możesz przyjechać wcześniej.

\- Świetnie.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co jest powodem tej nagłej potrzeby zobaczenia mnie?

Will zaczerwienił się zdając sobie sprawę, jak to wszystko musiało dla Hannibala brzmieć.

\- Zrobiłem je – odparł zdyszany. Kto by przypuszczał, że ekscytacja może tak zmęczyć człowieka? – Zdjęcie tej istoty.

\- Naprawdę? – Hannibal nie brzmiał jakby mu nie dowierzał, wprost przeciwnie. W jego głosie było jednak coś jeszcze. Coś jakby niepokój.

\- Muszę ci je jak najszybciej przekazać.

\- Nie czekaj więc – zachęcił go. – Przyjedź jak najszybciej – nalegał. Niepokój z jego głosu nie zniknął, ale go zignorował.

\- Już jadę. Do zobaczenia.

Will rozłączył się nim Lecter zdążył odpowiedzieć. Trzymając mocno aparat w dłoni, wyjrzał na zewnątrz by sprawdzić, czy istota nadal tam jest. Zniknęła. Pilnując, by psy nie poszły za nim, wyszedł na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się uważnie. Na śniegu dostrzegł ślady szponiastych stóp, zmierzały w stronę jego domu i urywały się nagle kilka stóp przed gankiem, jakby bestia wyparowała. Zbyt późno zorientował się, że nie to się wydarzyło.

Stwór zeskoczył nagle z dachu tuż przed Willem i otwierając pysk ryknął mu w twarz tak głośno, że o mało od tego nie ogłuchł. Próbował się cofnąć, wrócić do domu, ale istota była szybsza. Pochwyciła go z łatwością swoją wielką łapą i cisnęła o ścianę. Nie stracił przytomności od razu, zdążył jeszcze poczuć, jak jest podnoszony. Dopiero wtedy nie czuł i nie widział już niczego.

* * *

 

Zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś nie przychodził na wizytę bez uprzedniego poinformowania go, Hannibal na następnym najbliższym spotkaniu sugerował zmianę psychiatry, żeby nie mieć więcej do czynienia z kimś, kto nawet nie potrafi uszanować jego czasu i odwołać wizyty. Ewentualnie kogoś takiego zjadał, ale musiał być przy tym ostrożny, bo łatwo byłoby policji odkryć, że zaginiona osoba chodziła na terapię akurat do niego.

Niezależnie jednak od tego, co zdecydowałby się uczynić, w tej sytuacji nie mógł wybrać żadnej z opcji, bo teraz chodziło o Willa Grahama.

Will czasami się spóźniał o kilka minut i zapominał o tym poinformować, ale jednak zawsze się pojawiał. Tym razem nie przyszedł wcale choć był bardzo podekscytowany tą perspektywą. Chciał pokazać mu zdjęcia tego stwora, którego ostatnio widywał. Więc czemu jeszcze go nie było? Cztery godziny po tym, jak zadzwonił? Czemu nie odbierał telefonów? Hannibal zaczynał się niepokoić.

Will miał być jego ostatnim pacjentem tego dnia dlatego bez zawahania zamknął gabinet i założył na siebie swój płaszcz. Może źle robił, ale najwyżej miną się po drodze i wyjaśnią tę sprawę innego dnia. Na wszelki wypadek zostawił Willowi wiadomość na kartce, którą przykleił do drzwi.

Było już ciemno, gdy zajechał do Woolf Trap. W domu Willa paliło się światło. Hannibal zaparkował samochód i wysiadł z niego, bez żadnej zwłoki kierując się do drzwi wejściowych. Były otwarte. Jak tylko wszedł do środka, otoczyły go psy domagające się jakiegoś przysmaku albo chociaż pogłaskania. Nie dał im ani tego ani tego, wprost przeciwnie, odgonił je tupnięciem nogą. Nie miał czasu na zabawy.

\- Will, jesteś w domu? – zawołał przechodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. – Will?

Tym razem coś usłyszał, ale był to psi skowyt. To Winston, który jako jedyny nie przyszedł go powitać. Zamiast tego stał przy drzwiach prowadzących na tyły i drapał w nie jak oszalały. Zaciekawiło to Hannibala. Ten pies był najmądrzejszy z całego stadka Willa, nie zachowywałby się tak, gdyby nie było ku temu powodu.

Podszedł do kundla i odsunął go za obrożę od drzwi po czym sam wyszedł na zewnątrz pilnując, by żadna z przybłęd się nie wydostała. Will nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby jeden albo kilka psów zaginęły.

Pierwsze co zauważył, a raczej wyczuł po przekroczeniu progu był znajomy zapach Willa. Wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, zaraz obok odoru śmierci, innego znajomego zapachu. Potem zauważył pomimo ciemności ślady na śniegu, do których podszedł i dotknął ich ostrożnie, oceniając ich głębokość. Te skierowane w stronę domu były płytsze niż te skierowane w stronę lasu, a to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Will został porwany.

Znowu.


	5. Chapter 5

Gdy Will się obudził, zobaczył przed sobą tylko ciemność. Nie mogąc liczyć na swój podstawowy zmysł, wytężył słuch nasłuchując nawet najcichszych dźwięków. Gdzieś po prawo od niego kapała woda, a nad głową piszczały nietoperze. Doskonale pamiętał, co się stało i jak się tu znalazł, dlatego zaniepokoiło go, gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie czerwonych ślepi bestii, która go porwała. Nie był w stanie nawet zlokalizować jej słuchem. Możliwe, że jej nie było albo przyczaiła się gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Odkąd odzyskał przytomność ani razu się nie poruszył w obawie, że zostanie zauważony, dlatego nie widział, co znajduje się za nim.

Odczekując jeszcze chwilę, Will w końcu powoli podniósł się i usiadł. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, głowa wciąż go bolała od uderzenia, jakie zaserwowała mu rogata istota. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie wyczuł pod palcami krwi.

Znów poczekał, tym razem aż miną nudności. Gdy tak się stało, podniósł się na nogi. Podczas wstawania kopnął coś stopą, coś jakby pustego w środku. Oddałby teraz wszystkie swoje pieniądze za latarkę, ale nie miał w zwyczaju nosić jej wszędzie ze sobą. Sprawdził aparat i na szczęście okazało się, że wciąż działa, nie ucierpiał przy upadku. Will od razu po uruchomieniu włączył także lampę błyskową, by móc się rozejrzeć. Sporo ryzykował, zapalając światło, ale chciał wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje i czy jest stąd jakieś wyjście. Nie zamierzał tu zostawać i grzecznie czekać na tego stwora. Czymkolwiek był, lubował się w ludzkim mięsie zupełnie jak Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake tylko w przeciwieństwie do niego zachowywał się bardziej niechlujnie w czasie konsumpcji.

Gdy lampa błyskowa zaświeciła, Will szybko pojął, że znajduje się w jakiejś jaskini. Dziwne, nigdy nie wiedział o istnieniu żadnej w okolicy swojego domu, stwór musiał go przenieść naprawdę daleko. Godzina na ekranie aparatu wskazywała dziesiątą wieczór, był nieprzytomny ponad pięć godzin.

Obracając się dookoła, Will zbadał resztę jaskini. Miała dość regularny, owalny kształt bez żadnych odnóg. Pozbawiona też była stalaktytów i stalagmitów. Jedna ze ścian była mniej stroma od pozostałych, ale i tak była pod zbyt dużym kątem, by mógł się na nią wspiąć i zobaczyć, co jest dalej, a na pewno coś było, bo gdy skierował w górę strumień światła, zauważył prowadzący dokądś korytarz, prawdopodobnie na zewnątrz.

\- Szlag – przeklął. Musiał się rozejrzeć za czymś do wspinaczki. Może było tu coś, czego mógłby użyć jako liny.

Zamiast czegoś do pomocy, na ziemi znalazł jedynie obgryzione i połamane kości. To jedną z nich musiał kopnąć przy wstawaniu, bo walały się wszędzie tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu leżał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że te wszystkie szczątki należały kiedyś do ludzi. Bestia przyniosła go do swojego leża, ale z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze go nie zjadła. Czemu trzymała go przy życiu? Czy miała nadzieję, że tu umrze, a ona będzie mogła się pożywić padliną?

Nie znajdując wśród kości nic pożytecznego, Will zaczął się kręcić po jaskini, szukając jakiegoś innego wyjścia. Jedyne co znalazł, to odchody nietoperzy i spływającą po skałach wodę. Musiał się tu dostawać topniejący śnieg, który pod postacią płynną ściekał pomiędzy szczelinami. Nie był pewny, czy powinien ryzykować, ale tak bardzo chciało mu się pić, że przyłożył usta do skały i zachłannie zaczął zlizywać spływającą po niej wodę.

Po zaspokojonemu pragnienia powrócił do dalszej eksploracji, która okazała się całkiem bezowocna. Spodziewał się znaleźć chociaż ubrania poprzednich ofiar stwora, ale natykał się tylko na szczątki. Zdesperowany podszedł do ściany, która prowadziła do korytarza i jeszcze raz ocenił swoje szanse na wspięcie się po niej. Złapał się na próbę niewielkiego występu i spróbował podciągnąć, ale palce od razu ześlizgnęły mu się po wilgotnej skale. Kolejna próba skończyła się jeszcze gorzej, bo choć wszedł nieco wyżej, to i utrata chwytu była boleśniejsza w skutkach. Nie zdołał nawet dobrze ustawić nóg i na nich wylądować, zamiast tego spadł na plecy, prosto na jakiś kamień, który wbił mu się w ciało na wysokości prawej nerki. Sycząc z bólu, Will podniósł się w samą porę, by usłyszeć zmierzające w jego stronę kroki. Bardzo chciał, by okazało się, że to Jack albo ktoś inny, kto mu pomoże, ale gdy zobaczył nad sobą parę oczu, które świeciły w ciemnościach niczym lampki choinkowe, cofnął się pospiesznie pod ścianę, pod którą się obudził.

Bestia zeskoczyła z góry i zgrabnie wylądowała na ziemi, wydając z siebie dziwny, klikający dźwięk. Chociaż był nieco sparaliżowany strachem, Will skierował na stwora światło aparatu, by móc go lepiej widzieć. Jego czarna skóra lśniła, gdy podchodził coraz bliżej, szurając przednimi łapami go ziemi. Gdzieś w połowie drogi także ich zaczął używać do chodzenia i teraz poruszał się na czterech kończynach.

Will wiedział, że bestia doskonale go widziała, ale mimo wszystko postanowił się nie ruszać w nadziei, że zostawi go w spokoju. To była ostatnia deska ratunku, nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna inna metoda obrony przed potworem. Był znacznie słabszy od niego, z pewnością także wolniejszy i zdecydowanie gorzej się wspinał. Zginie tutaj, czuł to.

Stwór w końcu do niego dotarł i wciąż klikając, przykucnął przy nim i zbliżył do niego swój wypełniony zębami pysk. Były cienkie, wygięte do wnętrza paszczy i przypominały igły, które po wbiciu w ciało nie puszczą tak łatwo ofiary, chyba że z oderwanym kawałkiem mięsa. Will raczej nie potrafił wczuwać się w zwierzęta, ale tę bestię wyczuwał doskonale. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak zanurza w niego swoje kły i rozrywa go na kawałki, pożerając go całkowicie, nawet z kośćmi. To było dziwne uczucie wejść do głowy czemuś takiemu. Jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyje, z pewnością będzie musiał to przeanalizować. Sądząc jednak po głodzie, jaki emanował z istoty, nie miał co liczyć na przetrwanie. Bestia była głodna i chciała jeść teraz.

Jak na zawołanie pysk otworzył się szerzej, a istota zaryczała, unosząc łapę do góry z zamiarem zadania zabójczego ciosu. Will nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu, wpatrywał się w bestię jak zahipnotyzowany. Widział ruch jej łapy jak w zwolnionym tempie, a gdy wielkie pazury były już tuż przed jego twarzą, rozbrzmiał kolejny ryk.

Stwór zatrzymał się i odwrócił, a Will popatrzył w tym samym kierunku, machinalnie kierując w tamtą stronę także światło flesza, które zostało jednak zablokowane przez wychudzone cielsko przed nim. Ale nie potrzebował światła, by zobaczyć u wyjścia tunelu kolejną istotę i jej jarzące się w ciemności oczy.

Drugi potwór był zdecydowanie wyższy od pierwszego, a przynajmniej stał wyprostowany jak człowiek, bo oczy znajdowały się znacznie wyżej niż u pierwszego. Nowa bestia zeskoczyła w dół, a ta która porwała Will odwróciła się do niej przodem i zaczęła ją okrążać, porykując co jakiś czas. Światło w końcu padło na drugą istotę i teraz Will nie miał wątpliwości, że jest znacznie większa. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, skóra miała ten sam czarny, smolisty kolor, a oczy były równie czerwone. Była jednak nieporównywalnie lepiej zbudowana i mniej wychudzona, choć i tak było widać wszystkie żebra. Równie poroże było większe i bardziej rozłożyste.

Oba stwory krążyły wokół siebie jak wygłodniałe wilki i czekały na idealny moment do ataku na przeciwnika. To była walka o posiłek, a Will mógł tylko obserwować i czekać na zwycięzcę. Nawet gdyby udało mu się niezauważenie przemknąć, to i tak już wcześniej wykluczył możliwość ucieczki poprzez wspinaczkę. Przynajmniej zanim umrze będzie świadkiem pojedynku dwóch bestii nie z tego świata.

Mniejszy stwór zaatakował pierwszy, celując pazurami w głowę swojego przeciwnika, który odpowiedział szybkim unikiem i równie szybkim kontratakiem. Szponiasta łapa trafiła w czaszkę pierwszego stwora, krew chlusnęła na ziemię, a zraniony stwór ryknął wściekle nim zaszarżował, nie używając jednak do tego rogów. Tym razem większa z bestii nie uniknęła ciosu i została powalona na ziemię. Mniejsza kłapała zębami gdzie popadnie, próbując zranić rywala, ale silna łapa ułożona na szyi nie pozwoliła jej się zbliżyć do – jak zakładał Will – delikatnej krtani.

Zauważając, że nic to nie daje, istota zmieniła strategię i zamachnęła się w stronę głowy rywala łapami. Szybko tego pożałowała, gdy większy stwór złapał jedną w zęby, które momentalnie zacisnął. Pierwsza istota wydała z siebie wrzask pełen bólu, a jej łapa wylądowała odgryziona na ziemi. Widać było, że drugi stwór ma większe doświadczenie w walce i choć dał się powalić, to nadal miał przewagę. Wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwnika pochylił łeb i używając masywnego poroża przerzucił go nad sobą, uwalniając się tym samym. Reszta była już formalnością.

Choć mniejszy z potworów już odzyskał sprawność i zapomniał całkowicie o bólu, nie zareagował w porę na drugiego stwora, który wylądował na nim i jednym sprawnym ruchem wbił zęby w gardło, rozrywając je na strzępy. Mniejsza bestia jeszcze próbowała walczyć, ale zdołała tylko unieść w górę jedną z łap, nim ta opadła bezwładnie, a reszta ciała zwiotczała.

Pozostała przy życiu istota puściła rozszarpane gardło i stając na w pełni wyprostowanych nogach, zaryczała tak głośno, aż zatrzęsła się jaskinia, a Will musiał zasłonić uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć. Był pewien, że teraz nastąpi jego koniec, ale bestia całkowicie go zignorowała i w ogóle do niego nie podeszła. Zamiast tego pochyliła się nad ciałem pokonanego i swoimi szponami rozerwała mu klatkę piersiową, odsłaniając wszystkie organy. Teraz to ona wydawała z siebie ten klikający dźwięk, gdy zanurzyła pysk w trzewia rywala. Po złapaniu w zęby tego, czego chciała, uniosła głowę do góry i połknęła jeden z organów w całości. Z tego co Will zauważył, było to serce.

Dopiero po tym krótkim posiłku stwór odwrócił się w jego stronę i poruszając się na czterech łapach podszedł bliżej.

\- Tylko zrób to szybko – poprosił Will, nie będąc nawet pewnym, czy bestia go rozumie. Miał nadzieję, że tak, chciał bezbolesnej śmierci, najlepiej poprzez zgniecenie czaszki. Nie chciał się utopić we własnej krwi jak tamten stwór.

Zamiast spełnić jego prośbę albo w ogóle go zabić, istota odsunęła się i skuliła. Will nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku łamanych kości i nie zauważył, że kończyny stwora zaczynają się jakby kurczyć, podobnie jak ona sama. Czarna skóra powoli stawała się jaśniejsza i bardziej ludzka. Rogi odpadły i na ziemi zmieniły się w proch, a na ich miejscu pojawiły się włosy. Co gorsza, nawet w słabym świetle Will rozpoznał ich kolor.

Cała przemiana trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, a gdy się dokonała, istota wyprostowała się. Przed Willem stał teraz całkowicie nagi i uśmiechający się z zadowoleniem Hannibal Lecter.

Choć już wcześniej rozpoznał kolor włosów i tak był w szoku, gdy zobaczył zakrwawioną wokół ust twarz przyjaciela. Potrzebował chwili, by to wszystko do niego dotarło, a i tak nie rozumiał wszystkiego. Tym razem czuł, że naprawdę wariuje.

\- Hannibal – wyszeptał zdumiony.

\- Witaj, Will – przywitał się jakby nigdy nic doktor. – Nie przyszedłeś na naszą sesję.

Will nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.


End file.
